I Love You But I Don't Want To
by cordeliagoode23
Summary: Unrequited love between the Supreme and the Anti-Christ.
1. Good Lie

He had heard of the so-called Supreme from the Warlocks; some high words, some complained that a man should be the Supreme. Some thought a man's place was on the thrown. Some thought it didn't matter, as long as you passed the test. But Michael thought if he earned it, it would be his. At least that was until he met her.

——————

He thought all his superiors were imbeciles. Ariel was too commanding, too in charge, too high and mighty; even if he was chancellor. John Henry could die for all he cared; the man didn't seem to care for him anyhow. Behold needed to shut the fuck up, and sit the fuck down; he talked too much and didn't listen enough. And Baldwin was a waste of air; no further explanation needed.

They were all nice at first, sure, but as time slowly passed, they all held high exceptions that's Michael didn't want to uphold for them.

The only person he cared for was Miss Mead, and she was the only person he was going to do anything for, whether that was to fulfill her wishes or die trying. He thought that would never change. He thought he wasn't made to love, but to only hate. It was the only true feeling he knew besides anger and rage.

He thought he was hiding true himself well from the warlocks. He hid his evil side, his dark powers, and his anger well. That was beside John Henry. Somehow he could see through his boyish demeanor that he tried to wear as his true face.

With all this, Michael was slightly nervous about meeting the Supreme. He had heard of Cordelia having the sight, which made him worry that she would see who he was, who his father was.

After the tests he was given from his teachers, he knew it would be a matter of just a day before Cordelia would show up. He was both nervous and excited about this.


	2. It's Not True

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f7aa3732a524b148624e707e4c5f355"Cordelia stood in the dining room with Zoe while some of the girls were learning how to change a rose, and what the significance behind it meant. As Mallory's rose petals landed in the Supreme's hand, Myrtle quickly stormed into the room. Cordelia didn't have time to compliment the student on her clearly highly accumulated abilities before she asked her aunt what was going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="598f8683d1650353edf38caaed090c36"Myrtle had an irritated look on her face. "The Hawthorn's School for Exceptional Young Men, they called an emergency council." She stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7214d83b1d18c12d59fc775a88c832a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's never good news/em/span, Cordelia thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c74709505d98b726fde05df267a5670""We're obligated to get on a plane immediately. Airline food for lunch, when I made reservations at Gallitors... just too cruel." Myrtle added before shaking her head is disapproval./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="245ab7eb5cfdfb703f87fb4ffdd66dbb"Cordelia and Zoe glanced at each other with the same worried and nervous look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="17a3e5107ce1845818e070e0ac68e910""Okay," Cordelia finally said. "I'll let you get back to teaching." She told Zoe before stepping out of the room with Myrtle. "Did they tell you what it was about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a61abaf0f108d5fc7c6b70392340eab3""Nothing further than an emergency, my dear." The redhead said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad59cc38331ee8cd867b039805bc2063"Cordelia sighed. "Okay. I'll go pack now. After Zoe's class is over we'll head off to California."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7d7d9038ca7129ef59501d394655bc0""That retched place," Myrtle commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="dc94535c722cc3a788b221f292f011b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c2f9f78f8004a533cec58d47566722d"From Lusianna Cordelia, Myrtle, and Zoe flew to California. They took an SUV straight from the airport to The Hawthorn's School. The three stepped out of the car, hit with the hot, scorching air of the California summer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ac4aef9bc76ee5792a4f69bd21fb30f""Are you sure they couldn't have come to us?" Zoe asked, with slight annoyance in her voice. She hated any time they had to deal with the boys' school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="835389ea5de6d1d714d54fa2ea7f14df""Rules are rules. Anyways, are we sure we want all those men traipsing around our house?" Myrtle asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a45273f551e9b2131e81bb2ea7c81af3"Cordelia just looked at them as they walked up toward Behold and Ariel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1111d0a94b96e6194c083f5baeec2f56"Once the council was inside, they were taken to the main room of the small school, where they held meetings, as well as classes and sometimes dinners. Cordelia, Myrtle, and Zoe sat across from Behold, Ariel, Baldwin, and John Henry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac942ca3aeb67dc1383cc8fcbd36a921"Cordelia laced her fingers above the tabletop as she looked at the four men across from her. "Let the record show that at the request of The Hawthorn School we have assembled an emergency meeting of the council." She stated aloud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05bef36eefd71966787281569d8ee661""In order to address what must be grave and impressing importance," Myrtle said with lack of any emotion, almost cynical./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc57f3f2f1e3c8994bc020a81bfae6a1""Proceed," Cordelia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d28e1fa4df9b74eb76183979a2c15e0"Ariel stood from the table, looking at all three witches across from him. "Alestrious members, I want to thank you for coming and giving us the opportunity to share with you what we have discovered." He started with. "We recently took in a boy here at this school. At first, we thought he was simply one of us, a warlock, who needed our help, and training."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="702104965b9eee537f537d8a5526cc75""But?" Zoe asked, a brow raised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67622b7775e0677161e8805b529092ce"Ariel glared at her momentarily before continuing on. "The things he did were extraordinary, and after conducting the requisite tests of his powers, we have come to the conclusion that his abilities are so impressive that they rise to the level of Supreme."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d52fe8c634a8ac7d2006c3ab289a78a1"Cordelia quickly looked up at Ariel. There had never been a man or boy to reach the level of Supreme, and in her eyes, as well as many of the other witches, there never would be either. She had heard tales of the Alpha, but also knew they were just that—tales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6bf37cd1052c964a644e222591f5f41"Ariel was practically grinning at the surprised face that the Supreme held. He sat back down, feeling that he said enough already./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dde9fddc08c16599bc6b09ff314ad280"Zoe looked at Cordelia, worried, nervous, maybe even a little scared by the news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f271e3611913f260d7831321254edfb8"Cordelia chuckled as she looked at Myrtle for some type of help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5191e5fc93c1768968362ab219da51ef""You say this was a boy, as in male?" the redhead asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="877cc9b3f4af0d1cd56b9c4a50fa8762"John Henry sighed silently as he looked down. He knew this was the reaction that they were going to receive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1689b8fd986fd92efc912f24b4880cb6""Ariel, you actually believe this?" Cordelia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc0e12838fed4a239d1047b236564640""We wouldn't have summoned the council otherwise," Ariel said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7bd4652d93fca71dabb8459c0536d08""In all recorded history, no man has approached the level of Supremacy. Men are simply not equal to women when it comes to magical ability." Cordelia said matter-of-factly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="911cc6ac4a106681c6e3942aef6a6cee"Behold stared at the two with a cocked brow of annoyance in their words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41704b75672bcaa70086380a66b69a03""Not to mention everything else." Myrtle chimed in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="697760bf56bdbd0b424283bf0a24bd94""Testosterone is a known inhibitor. It acts to the ethereal realm. Frankly, I question your judgment by calling us here for this." Cordelia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f065450e0dea7d69d9e23e91dd19c32b""They're not even hearing us out." John Henry said, even though he knew this was partially true. No man had ever been Supreme before this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8d8ed1a00c4e84c4dc70b0bf5aec457""There's nothing to hear! There will never be a male Supreme! It will simply never happen!" Myrtle exclaimed loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2a94b45055172c0f6686e3e398a15c2""Listen to yourselves," Ariel said. "You say that something has never happened, therefore it will never happen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfd25a2692672d50c9679ca48ebf5c73""What exactly is it you want from us?" Cordelia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72ebcc871b6ae5953d11d342395b5121""We want you to administer the test of The Seven Wonders," Ariel informed her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e981dce78834e4d9440604b585f2d65d"Zoe had to bit back a sarcastic laugh as she heard this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86e8ab56e39b332b6baf2e49a8bd9e52"Myrtle looked to Cordelia for what she was going to say next./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="928ca6c5688e771e58f4f3ff4c26cc4d"Cordelia's eyes went wide. "That is out of the question." She said bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aabfb6adae241c3997a79582ac07b11e""Why?" Behold asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="17d76bdc5562cc8dd7fd6997cb02ad80""Because I would be condemning this boy to his death. I lost one of my most promising witches, Misty Day by sanctioning the test before her time." Cordelia stated. "I won't make that mistake again. I take care of my own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d1d20533797b7cbe58aa0e4ece661a8""At least the ones you care about," Ariel commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e882f6774f9a442cd33a859d75b20eb1""What do you mean by that?" Cordelia asked. Her anger for the situation was starting to grow worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ce728ead8e6eb8cbeeaf5646b90fc9e""One of your own, who you abandoned, Queenie." Ariel stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4e2317506f21ac350acc099c44a179f"Cordelia felt that like a knife to her heart. She had never meant to lose Queenie, especially with how hard she tried to get her back after she learned that one of her beloved girl's had died so tragically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb83081ace420a2668e0844d2cae77af""Of course it's the black girl you leave behind." Behold shot out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="77a931b36005e2ac1731b185b05b3417"Cordelia's palms started to sweat as she wrung her hands together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7fcdd39bed65d85d4f561cb42022bab""I see you, Miss Supreme," Behold added snarkily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="900d63004393a248b244fa26e2e11299""You don't know what you're talking about," Cordelia stated, her voice a little softer than it had been before. "Queenie was missing. She had traveled through Los Angeles and never came back. I knew something awful had happened to her. Her lifeforce just vanished... so, I went searching for her. And when I found out she was trapped in the Hotel Cortez, I went immediately to get her back from that monstrous place. And I had no illusions about it being easy. The Cortez is a place of pure evil—a hell mouth." She said firmly before a flashback of trying to get Queenie back ran through her mind. "I could hear the souls screaming in the walls. They were desperate for a way out. I realized then the hotel wasn't merely haunted, but an entryway for all things satanic. Where the Devil reigns... we went through every door, every window, but we couldn't escape the hotel." Cordelia shook her head. "All my spells and incantations were useless." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she felt herself having to relive the godawful feelings that she felt going through the process of trying to get Queenie back. "In that dark realm. The light in which we draw our power was extinguished from Satan himself. I was there for days. The ghost of March finally got bored and left us alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90f18b32b78518f71d649a500b85cd90"The four men listened to their Supreme, feeling some sympathy for her as she showed some true emotion towards the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aeca45b915c284982f0b368acc311d61""My effort to rescue Queenie is by far my greatest failure as Supreme, but I tried, and I do care about all of our people. All our people. So I won't throw this boy's life away on some useless devour. There will be no test, and that is this counsel's decision!" Cordelia said firmly as she saw Ariel's expressions form into disobedient./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8745888428a078e7e234f7460cf4d271""Why do you get to decide that?!" Ariel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a31d2f65657b036ecd37329a3333d40""Because I am the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fucking/em Supreme!" Cordelia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30a658a4ec7f9ac578e2d3a11da54375""No, you're just a scared bigot," Ariel said as he shook his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31860f2a0324dd62610f4fbd04fb23a2""Scared of what?" Cordelia questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9998bf6e36ce34c9b5b0248e3b11724c""Of the Alpha. Of a man rising to the level of Supreme. Of an end to ages of female dominance. I'm telling you that time must come." Ariel said firmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40d509a71012c06ac73531d2e11c74ad""And your time is up, and the council is closed," Cordelia said. "The decision is final. There is nothing more to be said."/p 


	3. Tell Me I've Been Lied To

Michael sat in his room throughout the meeting with the council took place downstairs. He could hear every single word, and he couldn't help but worry that he might not get the chance to see or meet Cordelia before their departure. He wanted to change her mind if possible. But before he had the chance to leave his room, something overcame him to draw in his journal. Within the few minutes Cordelia explained her time at The Hotel Cortez, he drew a perfect picture of the building.

As Michael's eyes started to flutter closed, hand still scribbling on the page, he felt a small shred of his soul leave his body—astroprojection, it was something he had done a time or two before.

He was able to lead himself to where he wanted to go, The Cortez. Walking inside, he went straight for the room where March held Queenie captive. The door swung open without much of a command, and he stepped inside. He thought this would surely cause Cordelia to think he was worthy of his time now.

March stared at him with amazement. "What a fascinating specimen... alive, and yet so intimate with the dead."

"Who the hell are you?" Queenie asked.

"My name is Michael Langdon. And I am here do to for you what your Supreme couldn't." He said as he stepped forward, holding out a hand to the woman.

"Yeah right," Queenie said as she started shuffling the cards in her hand.

"Take his hand, Queenie." March said as he stared at the young man. Being dead and so close with the devil had its advantages, and he was able to see part of Michael that most couldn't see.

"And what if I don't want to?" Queenie asked.

Michael scoffed, but held out his hand, and smiled.

"I'm not sure you have a choice," March said. It was easy for him to see who Michael really was, and how powerful he could be.

Queenie took the given hand and stood up.

Michael smiled at March as he side-eyed him.

"Be right back," Queenie grumbled as she followed Michael out of the hotel room.

Even though she said that March knew that would be the last time he would see his card-playing-captive.

Michael and Queenie walked downstairs, and he stepped out the front door, while Queenie stood behind, looking out.

"Come on." Michael urged.

Queenie stepped out, looking at the young man in shock, and somewhat scared of what he was.

"There's still one more person left to get." Michael grinned. "Let's go."

— —

Michael led Queenie inside the realm of personal Hells, and into one. Queenie was mumbling under her breath as she looked around. She knew this was a mistake. For whatever Michael wanted, for whatever he was trying to do or prove, they didn't need Madison. No one did, at least that's what she thought.

Michael walked down the main aisle, straight to where Madison stood with a pile of towels surrounding her. He held his hands behind his back as he looked down at her with a small smile.

Slowly, Madison looked up, her eyes trailing up the young man's body until she met his face.

"Hello, Madison." He greeted.

Madison slowly stood up; confusion laced on her face. "You don't belong here. You're not like the others..."

"You can tell?" Michael mused with furrowed brows. "Interesting," he smirked. "I would think most souls wouldn't have any awareness in their personal Hell." He chuckled before continuing on. "The confusion only adds to the suffering."

"Well, I've always had the curse of being right and knowing more than everyone else," Madison said as she threw her hands up in the air. "So, I guess knowing I'm in Hell is ironic, or something... who are you?" she asked.

"The man who's going to get you out of here." He stated bluntly.

Madison chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah, right." She said before leaning down to gather the fallen towels.

Michael stared down at her with a raised brow. He didn't understand why she didn't seem very enthusiastic about his words.

"What's the catch?" the blonde woman asked as she looked back up at him. "Do I have to blow you, or something?"

Michael chuckled with a slight shake of his head. "No."

Madison looked somewhat disappointed with that answer. "Oh... okay." She said before standing back up. "Well, when we get out of here, can I anyway? You're a snack, and I haven't had a good dicking in a forever. Any dicking really. And they purposefully make sure all the personal massagers are out of stock, so..." she trailed off with a chuckle.

"Damn, a hoe even in the afterlife, huh?" Queenie said snarkily as she came around the corner.

Madison's smirk dropped as she spotted her 'friend'. She dropped the towels in her hand and ran straight for the other woman. "Hey!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around the voodoo witch.

Queenie cringed. "Get off me, bitch." She said as she shook Madison off her.

"Is it really you? I mean, how did you get here?" Madison asked before turning to Michael. "What is all of this?"

"Okay, so... I was dead and stuck in some haunted hotel, or something, and I swear to God, it had the worst, boring, most annoying white people since you." Queenie said and got a glare from Madison. "And then this dude came, and freed me, and brought me down here to get you."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was trying to talk him out of it the whole way here. I told him that you're a stone-cold bitch and that you're exactly where you belong." Queenie said.

Madison smiled, taking that as a compliment.

"There's work to do," Michael said. "I need you both."

Madison scoffed as Queenie rolled her eyes. "For our powers?" the Hollywood actress asked.

"No," Michael said. "To prove a point."

"Just take me, please. Okay, whatever you need. I will do it." Madison said as she walked over to the blonde man. "I promise to be so good if I get the chance."

"Now why would you do something silly like that?" Michael asked with a small smirk. He loved how willing she was without even knowing a damn thing about him, who he was, or what he was capable of.

Meanwhile, Queenie just stared at him. It was clear to her, that this was more than just proving a point to someone. It was a plan for something dark. She could feel it but didn't know how dark he truly was.

— —

Cordelia sat in the main room of the boys' school as she waited for Myrtle and Zoe to come back for her. Suddenly, a vision came into her mind, causing her to see the terror that was about to happen in the world. She stood up, sickness wavering over her senses.

"Cordelia," Zoe said as she and the redheaded witch stepped back into the room. "The car is ready." She said.

Myrtle was taken aback by the terrified yet knowing look on the Supreme's face. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cordelia lied. "The air in here... it's..." she trailed off.

"The stench of an unwashed boy makes bourbon-soaked sheets smell like Chanel number five. I can't bear it another minute." Myrtle said. "It's time we left these mole people and return to civilization."

Cordelia gave them both an uneasy smile before walking around the table to join her fellow witches.

The three witches walked out of the academy, passing by the warlocks on the way out. Cordelia kept her head held up high as they walked.

Outside, Michael walked with Madison and Queenie right behind him. A wide smirk on his lips. He knew Cordelia, and her two council members were about to step out and see them.

Just as Cordelia, Myrtle, and Zoe stepped out of the elevator, the Supreme's eyes met the two witches she had lost. Her whole body was hit with that sickening feeling again, and she felt all her power and strength leave her.

Zoe and Myrtle quickly knelt down to help her. Queenie ran from her spot straight to her Supreme, wanting to help just as much.

Meanwhile, Madison rolled her eyes before slowly walking that way.

Michael smirked to himself as he started to walk toward the witches. He knew it was his powers, his dark demeanor that caused the Supreme to collapse. However, there was another part inside him - a very small part at that - that wondered if she was okay. That small voice was the one he didn't like, that small shred of goodness inside him.

✿—✿—✿

_**i'm sorry for the late update. my cat got sick, and my roommates and i have been in and out of the vet with him since friday, so i didn't get to write very much over the weekend. hope you enjoyed it**_


	4. I Don't Want To

p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Cordelia woke with a start. She didn't know if it was a nightmare she had or a vision. Either way, it frightened her to her very core./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Myrtle reaches forward to blot Cordelia's head with a damp cloth. "Easy, deary." She said softly. "You're with us. You're safe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Cordelia looked around with furrowed brows for a moment before asking: "What happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""You lost consciousness," Zoe stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""You had a lot to say about it too..." Myrtle said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I was talking?!" Cordelia asked with wide eyes – that was never a good sign when she sleep talked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Mhm... and screaming a lot," Myrtle spoke softly. "But before that, you were calling our names. Me, Zoe, Queenie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""You left me out though." Madison chimed in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Myrtle and Cordelia quickly looked to the two witches./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Not that I'm surprised," Madison added as she and Queenie stepped forward. "Did you guys even know I was dead?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Zoe stared at her one-time lover before looking down. "We knew."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Cordelia stared at the two with concern and worry. Myrtle shared the same look./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""You are back," Cordelia said in shock. She thought she had dreamt seeing the two with Michael. "I didn't imagine it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I might be imagining all of you," Queenie said with crossed arms over her chest. "I'm not a hundred percent sure any of this is real."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"The Supreme stood up from the sofa, somewhat wobbly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Careful, dear," Myrtle said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Oh, I can't believe it." Cordelia smiled weakly as tears welled up in her eyes. She never thought she would see either of them again. She hugged them both, tightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Maybe you forgot, I'm not much of a hugger," Madison said bluntly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Tough shit," Cordelia said as she held onto them still./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Both Queenie and Madison wrapped an arm around their superior, holding her just as close. Queenie was thankful, but Madison's face didn't show much emotion, ever./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""You're alive," Cordelia said, still in disbelief that any of this was really happening./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Not if you keep squeezing my neck like this," Madison said before pulling away and taking a few steps back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Queenie smiled as she looked at the older, blonde witch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Cordelia cupped Queenie's cheek and caressed her skin, just to make sure it was in fact, real. She looked at Madison with a smile. She never thought she would be genuinely happy to see the girl again. She turned back to Myrtle, her smile disappearing completely. "I want to see him, the boy." She said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"In her mind, if Michael had this much power – to bring back two of her head students back from hell – there was more to him than she had realized. It took her aback, he had greater strengths than she did – at least in these areas. It frightened her, but also intrigued her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Zoe and Myrtle stared at her before nodding. "Okay," the brunette witch said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Cordelia walked down the hall, with her girls, and met the Hawthorns counsel in the main area of the school./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Are you alright?" Ariel asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""We were so worried," Baldwin said without much real concern./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Perhaps the sudden shock of sunlight after leaving this dungeon," Myrtle said in her usual sarcastic, snarky way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I wasn't prepared for that." Cordelia said in all honesty. "For seeing my girls, but I'm okay now. That's what's important." She said before looking at Michael for the first time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"She was slightly taken aback by his look. She expected him to look like the rest of the boys there, but he didn't. He looked more grown up, more masculine and matured than the rest. His golden like hair that shined in the flickering light of the fire really caught her eyes, as well as his striking blue hues. Something about blue eyes always got her, not just in men, but in women too. Then he talked, and the ton of his voice sent a small shiver down her spine, not really a calming one, but not alarming either. She couldn't place her finger on what it did to her, but it was indeed something./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I wanted to get your attention," Michael stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"He had been staring at her, looking her up and down ever since they both entered the room. He had envisioned her before, but the real thing was so much better, it always was for him. Her blonde hair that framed her face perfectly. Her plump lips. Her chocolate brown eyes that reflected the fire in them. It all set aflame inside of his lower stomach. He tried to ignore the feeling since they were around so many other people at the moment, but he couldn't help but think about what was under all that darkened material she wore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I suspect you got that now," Behold said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""He certainly does," Cordelia said as she looked from Michael to the other men. "And now I would like everyone else's attention. I've been presented something—a vision. I believe I saw the future... a terrifying future. Cataclysm, fire, death. I believe I saw a man..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"As Cordelia continued on, Michael tried to hold back the worried look on his face. He knew exactly who she was talking about—it was him. She was talking about the end times, and what he was going to have control over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""But not a man, a white face, demonic... he was laughing. Our academy, Sisters, I saw it reduced to cinders." Cordelia said slowly, deeply as she looked at her fellow Witches./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""A warning." John Henry said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Maybe," Cordelia said. "But something in my blood is telling me the only hope we have of surviving is what on I do next." She slowly walked around the firepit, staring at Michael again. "In two weeks' time, at the rise of the blood moon, you will take the test of the Seven Wonders."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"All the Warlocks looked at their Supreme with surprised expressions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""That is if you still want to," Cordelia added./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Michael stepped forward, stopping just a few inches away from the Supreme. He could smell her intoxicating perfume. "I do." He said. He was thankful that Cordelia didn't necessarily know who or what he was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Cordelia, this isn't done!" Myrtle exclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""That is my decision, and nothing in this world will change my mind!" She barked back before looking at Michael again. "No male has ever attempted, and if you succeed, you will be the next Supreme, and it will change everything." She said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Michael couldn't help but smirk as he nodded. "I know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Cordelia!" Myrtle yelled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"The Supreme turned and glared at the redhead. "Myrtle, not now." She said before looking back to the Warlocks. "We will be back in two weeks. I expect you to prepare him for the test."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""You're not staying?" Baldwin asked. "The current Supreme always prepares her successor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""This isn't like the usual times. So, you will have to. I have my Coven to worry about. I have my own students to teach and take care of." Cordelia said calmly. She looked at her Witches. "Ladies, let's go." She said before turning away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Miss Cordelia," Michael said as his eyes fell to her plump ass./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Yes?" Cordelia asked as she turned back, noticing where his eyes were./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Thank you." He said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"The Supreme just have a small nod before turning away again and walking off with her sister witches. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-align: center;"strong✿-✿-✿/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"sorry for the shorter chapter this week. i had/have finals and didn't get much time to write as much as i wanted. i promise next week there will be more, and longer! ~C/p 


End file.
